Bonitos y gorditos, chicos
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: -¡Bonitos y gorditos, chicos! Deben lucir bonitos y gorditos.- vociferó mientras saludaba a algunas personas. Kowalski carraspeó. -Skipper, tenemos un problema. ¿Cómo es posible que cuatro chicos tan diferentes entre sí, que apenas y se conocían, tuvieran la capacidad de poner patas arriba el instituto en tan sólo 2 semanas? Humanizados, probable relación chicoxchico en el futuro.
1. En problemas

_**Bonitos y gorditos, chicos**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo escribo sólo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro. A mi únicamente me pertenecen unos cuántos personajes que agregaré al fic.**_

_**Advertencia: Todos los personajes están humanizados. Y en un futuro podría contener slash (relación chicoxchico) si no te gusta, por favor abstente de leer.  
><strong>_

_**Este fic se lo dedico a tres personas: KovatePrivalski97, ringo-tensai y finalmente pero no menos importante darkspyrocynder. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! **_

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo. -masculló.- Por última vez les pediré que me digan qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió. No saldrán de esta oficina hasta que lo hagan.<p>

Los cuatro jóvenes frente al director se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Él empezaba a perder la paciencia. Llevaba 20 minutos tratando de hacerlos hablar pero estos no habían cedido siquiera un poco.

-Dos de sus compañeros están en la enfermería, ¡y es culpa de ustedes! -afirmó.

-¡Por favor! -rió Skipper.- Dígame, señor director, ¿cuándo ha visto usted a Manfredi ó a Johnson sin un yeso o una venda encima?

-¡No hay excusa válida! -refutó. Se pasó la mano por el rostro para secarse el sudor y se levantó. Durante algunos segundos en silencio se limitó a examinar una vez más los rostros de cada uno y negó con la cabeza.

Esos cuatro jamás habían estado juntos más que en una clase, sin embargo, diversas circunstancias hicieron que ellos, tan diferentes entre sí, lograran formar la camaradería necesaria para poner el instituto de cabeza. Eso, añadiendo a Manfredi y Johnson en la enfermería -de nuevo- y a otros 12 estudiantes en problemas por acontecimientos que, afirmaban, habían provocado esos cuatro, todo era tan extraño.

-Si siguen rehusándose a hablar, será mejor que recojan sus cosas de sus casilleros. Caballeros, están expulsados. Y créanme, con este incidente en sus expedientes, su futuro se ve muy oscuro.

Kowalski tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Skipper. Este tenía los ojos entrecerrados, retando al superior.

-De acuerdo. Hablaremos.- sonrió orgulloso, sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeros. Carraspeó.- Es una larga historia, señor, así que tome asiento. Todo comenzó hace... ¡Kowalski! ¡Calendario de la unidad!

-Hace dos semanas, Skipper.- informó.

-Exacto, hace dos semanas.- frotó sus manos y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Esta ha sido una pequeña introducción antes de comenzar con lo bueno! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>_

_**Pronto aparecerán más personajes. Prepárense.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Dos semanas antes

_**Bonitos y gorditos, chicos**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo escribo sólo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro. A mi únicamente me pertenecen unos cuántos personajes que agregaré al fic.**_

_**_**Este fic se lo dedico a tres personas: KovatePrivalski97, ringo-tensai y finalmente pero no menos importante darkspyrocynder. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! **_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Hace dos semanas.<strong>_

**Kowalski**

Miró con resentimiento su propio experimento, el cual no había llegado al mismo resultado que el del resto. No lo entendía, sinceramente, ¡había seguido el procedimiento paso por paso, según indicaba el libro! Tan estricto y meticuloso como cada aspecto en su vida.

Bufó y cerró su cuaderno de notas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Espiráculo. Era uno de sus compañeros de clase y su peor enemigo en cuanto a las ciencias. Bueno, eso si descontaba a Hena*, esa pelirroja a la que llamaban Gallina Azul. No entendía cómo alguien con una pinta tan idiota lograba ser la mejor de la clase por medio del azar.

La alarma retumbó por el aula, indicando el cambio de clases. Molesto tomó sus cosas y las arrojó al interior de su mochila. El día había sido bastante malo y esperaba que no empeorara con la siguiente clase.

Pero sus deseos fueron ignorados. Al entrar al gimnasio, el entrenador le informó que reprobaría Deportes.

¡Por Newton! ¿Cómo era posible reprobar esa materia? ¡Resultaba incluso ofensivo! Le preguntó la manera de poder subir su calificación, a lo cual el entrenador lo examinó de arriba a abajo, sabiéndolo débil y flacucho. Negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías inscribirte a algún equipo deportivo. Fútbol, baloncesto... o hockey.- se encogió de hombros.

**Private**

-Así que tú _eges_ el nuevo _integrante_, eh.- sonrió. -Mi nombre es _Agchie_, pero aquí me conocen cómo El _Agquego_.

Estrechó su mano y sonrió tímidamente.

-Dime, ¿_pog_ qué te ha _integesado _en _entrar_ al club de teatro, eh?

-Me parece fascinante.- sonrió admirando la utilería que se encontraba en esa aula. -¿Están preparando algo, acaso?

-¡Exactamente! _Nuestra próxima obga segá Gobbin_ Hood. -sonrió.

Private no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante el elegante acento del chico frente a él, que además portaba un sombrero con una pluma en alto. Seguramente él era un grandioso actor.

-_Pog ciegto_, no me has dicho tu _nombge_.

-Bueno... llámame Private. Todos lo hacen.

**Rico**

-Rico, estás a punto de reprobar todas las materias.-dijo Johnson.- Un verdadero récord si me lo preguntas, más no uno del que puedas sentirse orgulloso.

El aludido rodó los ojos mientras admiraba su reciente creación. Un nuevo grafitti en la pared trasera de la escuela. ¡Era una verdadera maravilla!

-Sí sigues así te expulsarán.- advirtió.- Así que será mejor que moderes tu comportamiento y busques un tutor. O mínimo un nérd que sepa hacer bien tus tareas.- dijo palmeándose la frente al ver que Rico se carcajeaba y asentía.

**Skipper**

Retrocedió un par de pasos y miró hacia el horizonte. El sol no fue obstáculo para su aguda visión y logró divisar a su objetivo. Inclinó un poco su cuerpo había atrás y lanzó el balón con la fuerza necesaria. Cómo si fuera una bala, cortó el aire hasta que alguien más lo detuvo con sus manos.

Sonrió orgulloso del lanzamiento que realizó, cuando una palmada en su espalda le hizo girar su rostro. Manfredi negaba con la cabeza.

-Sin duda eres un genio para esto, Skipper. -miró al chico que ahora poseía el balón, el cual hacía unas señas, indicando que ahora él se lo lanzaría.- Pero el entrenador me advirtió que si vuelves a hacer destrozos en los otros clubes o siquiera sacas una deshonrosa calificación en cualquier materia, el puesto de capitán no será tuyo.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-¡Ahora corre! -señaló el balón que se acercaba a una velocidad escalofriante.

Pero no era tan bueno lanzando como Skipper, por lo cual a nadie le sorprendió que el balón le diera justo en la boca del estómago. Cayó el suelo, retorciéndose mientras maldecía.

-¡H-Hans! -jadeó.- ¡No estaba listo!

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>_**_

_**_***Hena. Ese es el nombre que darkspyrocynder y yo elegimos para nombrear a La Gallina Azul.**_**_

_**Pronto aparecerán más personajes. Prepárense.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
